icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Philadelphia Flyers draft picks
.]] This is a complete list of ice hockey players who were drafted by the Philadelphia Flyers in the National Hockey League (NHL) Amateur Draft, Entry Draft, and Supplemental Draft. It includes every player who was drafted, regardless of whether they played for the team. As of the 2008 NHL Entry Draft, the Flyers have selected 54 goaltenders and 368 skaters (forwards and defensemen) in the Amateur, Entry, and Supplemental drafts since their first draft in 1967. As of the completion of the 2008–09 season, 161 Flyers draft picks have appeared in at least one NHL game. The Flyers are one of the few teams to have never earned the right to draft 1st overall by means of having the worst record in the league. The only 1st overall pick the Flyers have ever used was in 1975, when the defending cup champion Flyers traded up for Mel Bridgman. Draft picks First round history Notes * The Flyers first-round pick in 1970 was traded to the Boston Bruins for Rosaire Paiement on October 18, 1967. The Bruins selected Rick MacLeish 4th overall with the pick. * The Flyers acquired the 9th overall pick along with Bruce Gamble and Mike Walton from the Toronto Maple Leafs for Bernie Parent and the Flyers 1971 2nd round draft pick on January 31, 1971. * The Flyers first-round pick in 1973 was traded to the Toronto Maple Leafs along with Doug Favell for Bernie Parent and Toronto's 1973 2nd round pick on May 15, 1973. Toronto used the pick acquired from the Flyers to select Bob Neely 10th overall. * The Flyers first-round pick in 1974 was traded along with Larry Wright and Al MacAdam to the California Golden Seals for Reggie Leach on May 24, 1974. California used the pick to select Ron Chipperfield 17th overall. * The Flyers first-round pick in 1975 was traded along with Bill Clement and Don McLean to the Washington Capitals for Washington's first-round pick on June 4, 1975. Washington used the pick acquired from the Flyers to select Alex Forsyth 18th overall. * The Flyers acquired the Pittsburgh Penguins first-round pick in 1978 on June 14, 1978 for Tom Bladon, Ross Lonsberry, and Orest Kindrachuk. * The Flyers received the New York Rangers first-round pick in 1978 on June 2, 1978 as compensation for head coach Fred Shero. * The Flyers acquired the 4th overall pick in 1982 along with Ray Allison, Fred Arthur, and a 1982 third-round pick from the Hartford Whalers for Rick MacLeish, Blake Wesley, Don Gillen, and 1982 first, second, and third-round picks on July 3, 1981. Hartford used the first-round pick acquired from the Flyers to select Paul Lawless 14th overall. * The Flyers traded their first-round pick along with Greg Adams, Ken Linseman, and a 1983 third-round pick to the Hartford Whalers for Mark Howe and Hartford's third-round pick on August 20, 1982. Hartford used the first-round pick acquired from the Flyers to select David Jensen 20th overall. * The Flyers first-round pick in 1984 was traded along with Andy Brickley, Ron Flockhart, Mark Taylor, and a 1984 third-round pick to the Pittsburgh Penguins for Rich Sutter and a second and third-round pick in 1984 on October 23, 1983. Pittsburgh used the first-round pick acquired from the Flyers to select Roger Belanger 16th overall. * The Flyers traded their first-round pick along with the Calgary Flames first-round pick to the Toronto Maple Leafs for Ken Wregget on March 6, 1989. Toronto used the Flyers' first-round pick to select Rob Pearson 12th overall. * The Flyers acquired Pittsburgh Penguins first-round pick along Mark Recchi and Brian Benning for Rick Tocchet, Kjell Samuelsson, Ken Wregget, and a 1992 third-round pick on February 19, 1992. * The Flyers traded their first-round picks in 1993 and 1994 along with Steve Duchesne, Ron Hextall, Kerry Huffman, Mike Ricci, Chris Simon, the rights to Peter Forsberg, and $15 million to the Quebec Nordiques for the rights to Eric Lindros on June 20, 1992. Quebec used the Flyers' 1993 first-round pick to select Jocelyn Thibault 10th overall. The eventual recipient of the Flyers' 1994 first-round pick, the Washington Capitals, used the pick to select Nolan Baumgartner 10th overall. * The Flyers acquired the Toronto Maple Leafs first-round pick in 1996 along with a second-round pick in 1997 and the Los Angeles Kings second-round pick in 1997 from Toronto for Dmitri Yushkevich and the Flyers' second-round pick in 1996 on August 30, 1995. The Flyers original first-round pick was traded along with a fourth-round pick and Martin Spanhel to the San Jose Sharks for Pat Falloon on September 20, 1995. The eventual recipient of that first-round pick, the Phoenix Coyotes, used it to select Danny Briere 24th overall. * The Flyers first-round pick in 1997 was traded along with Kevin Haller and Hartford's seventh-round pick to the Hartford Whalers for Paul Coffey and a 1997 third-round pick on December 15, 1996. The eventual recipient of that first-round pick, the San Jose Sharks, used it to select Scott Hannan 23rd overall. * The Flyers traded their original first-round pick to the Ottawa Senators for Ottawa's first and seventh-round picks as well as Tampa Bay's 2002 second-round pick on June 23, 2001. Ottawa used the Flyers first-rounder to select Tim Gleason 23rd overall. * The Flyers acquired the Tampa Bay Lightning's first-round pick in 2002 for Ruslan Fedotenko and two 2002 second-round picks on June 21, 2002. The Flyers original first-round pick in 2002 was traded along with Maxime Ouellet and 2002 second and third-round picks on March 19, 2002 for Adam Oates. The eventual recipient of that pick, the Dallas Stars, used it to select Martin Vagner 26th overall. * The Flyers acquired the Phoenix Coyotes first-round pick in 2003 along with Phoenix's 2002 second-round pick on July 2, 2001 for Daymond Langkow. * The Flyers traded their first-round pick in 2004 to the Edmonton Oilers along with Jeff Woywitka and a 2005 third-round pick for Mike Comrie. Edmonton used the Flyers first-rounder to select Rob Schremp 25th overall. * The Flyers traded their original first-round pick in 2005 to the Florida Panthers for a 2005 first-round pick and a 2006 second-round pick on July 30, 2005. Florida used the Flyers original first-rounder to select Kenndal McArdle 20th overall. * The Flyers acquired the Columbus Blue Jackets first-round pick in 2008 and a 2008 third-round pick for R. J. Umberger and a 2008 fourth-round pick on June 20, 2008. The Flyers original first-round pick in 2008 was traded to the Washington Capitals for Steve Eminger and a 2008 third-round pick. Washington used the pick to select John Carlson 27th overall. * The Flyers traded their first-round picks in 2009 and 2010 along with Luca Sbisa, Joffrey Lupul, and a third-round pick to the Anaheim Ducks for Chris Pronger and Ryan Dingle on June 27, 2009. The eventual recipient of the pick, the Columbus Blue Jackets, used the 2009 first-rounder to select John Moore 21st overall. Anaheim used the 2010 first-round pick to select Emerson Etem 29th overall. Overall selections References * * * Category:Philadelphia Flyers Category:Philadelphia Flyers draft picks Category:NHL draft picks by team